


Coordinate Christmas

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bond is mostly bad at resisting a mystery to solve, Gen, Kinda fluff, Other squad members mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Q wants to invite Bond to his Christmas dinner, but Bond is being his usual resistant self. Thankfully, Q knows how to manipulate him.For 31 Days of Bond: 17. Trip





	Coordinate Christmas

It was easy enough to invite M, Eve, and Bill to a Christmas Eve dinner at his home. They all knew where he lived and had no prior plans. Bill did have to check with his wife, but they struck a deal where he could go out with Q if he watched the kids the following afternoon while she went out with her own friends. 

Bond, on the other hand, would prove tricky. Q had asked him last week and he dodged the question. When Q asked him over comms if he had plans for Christmas, he said that his plan was to hit up the Soho bars, whichever stayed open the latest and drink till he couldn’t hear the carols.

That didn’t sound like a healthy evening to Q. So Q resorted to other methods. Bond was notorious for needing to solve mysteries. And really, who could resist a good scavenger hunt?

When Bond arrived at the airport, he received a text from an unknown number with coordinates and a picture of a bottle of very good scotch. Curiosity piqued, he plugged the coordinates into his phone and was surprised to see it appeared in be in a public park. It was hard to resist the gold at the end of the rainbow. 

He drove the company car to the park and walked into the park, following the little blue dot on google maps leading him closer to the dropped pin. It lead him to a bridge over a small lake. He didn’t see any scotch. But he wasn’t going to give up. He lay down and looked underneath the bridge. There it was, duct taped to the underside of the bridge. It took a bit of acrobatics, but he used his pocket knife to cut free the drink and make sure it didn’t fall into the water. This was probably a gift from one of the other agents. A couple enjoyed things like this, hiding things in unconventional locations. They probably got Q to help with the texts. 

As he walked away, his phone vibrated with another text. Same number. Another set of coordinates. And a different alcohol. Well, the first one had turned out nicely. And he didn’t really want to report to M right away anyway. 

The next bottle was more obvious. He could see it hanging from one of the historical lifts outside of an old shop. The ones that used to hoist up crates to the upper stories of warehouses before lifts were invented. He just had to get up to the roof. The shops were all closed for the night, so he went around back and pulled himself up the drain pipes. He slipped down a few times, it had started to snow. But he made it to the top of the roof, breathing hard. He found a gutter rake on the roof and used it to pull the box close enough to grab. 

Bond slid back down, protecting the precious glass bottles and returned to his car. The sky was dark now and the holiday lights draped over the streets glistened in the snow. It did look pretty. His phone buzzed again. 

Another set of coordinates, and a single bottle of, Bond breathed in sharply, his favourite sake. He hadn’t been able to find it outside of Japan. He ran the rest of the way to his car and drove as fast as he could. 

Curiously, it led him to a row of townhouses. Fairly nice ones, windows all lit up and faint sounds of music drifting out. He parked his car where the dropped pin was and got out. Checking the map, he crossed the street. 

On the doorstep, was one empty glass. He picked it up, wondering if perhaps it was a clue.

The door opened. “Care for a drink?” It was Q, holding the pictured bottle of sake that had lead him here. Behind him, he could see Eve and Bill in the kitchen, stealing cookies. Bond looked back at Q. He really should’ve known. 

“Just one.” He stepped inside and locked his car with a beep. They both knew he’d stay for much more than a single drink. 


End file.
